


It's Not What It Looks Like

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance to Romance, Denial, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Human College AU. Thor and Loki are strangers when they move into the same dorm room at college. Thor doesn't remember it, but he's met Loki before, and Loki suspect that Thor is gay. Thor is in denial and Loki sees his dilemma from a mile away and exploits it. He makes it his mission to talk Thor into fucking him before the year is out. OMG, they were roommates!





	1. Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolaus_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/gifts), [WhiteWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitch/gifts), [godofdicksandwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofdicksandwine/gifts).



Loki rubbed his hard cock through the lacy panties and cheerleader skirt he stole from the prom queen of his old high school. He looked better in it than her anyway. The music at the party was pumping and after watching perhaps the hottest guy at the party dry hump yet another girl on the dancefloor instead of him, he had to hide away and deal with his unruly boner. He was in the closet. How funny. Though in his real life he was very much out. He was an obvious gay.

  
Loki slipped his hand inside his panties and really began to work himself. He was midway to his release when the door of the closet suddenly swung open and the guy from earlier came barreling in like a linebacker. The door shut and it was dark. He reeked of beer. He seemed to stumble and thunk against the wall. Loki put his hand out to keep the guy from landing on him. Ooh. Well, now. What chiseled perfection is this? Loki’s hand was on a very firm and sculpted chest. The heartbeat in time with the music. A large calloused hand landed atop his and it felt around, noting Loki’s long nails and soft skin.

  
“Hey…(burp)…sorry,” he said.

  
“Hello, what’s your name?” Loki asked in a higher pitch than his natural voice.

  
“Thor…mmm…you feel nice,” Thor said as other hand wrapped around Loki’s waist, feeling up and down the length of his torso, Loki’s build and clothing. “Athletic. I like athletic girls. Your voice is beautiful.” He enjoyed how husky and low Loki’s voice was. Very unique for a woman.

  
“And I usually like my men sober,” Loki said, pressing his hand to Thor’s crotch. Limp as overcooked spaghetti, but promising. Thor took that as his cue and pressed his whole body up against Loki’s pinning him, boner and all to the wall behind him. Loki braced for Thor’s confusion and/or anger but the drunkard kissed him, not noticing it at all. He tasted heavily of beer but oh, those back muscles! And that ass! Imagine what this stallion could do in the proper condition.

  
“Mmm…you feel nice,” Thor said. Loki was about to respond when Thor stepped back and vomited all over Loki’s stilettoes and then passed out.

  
“Oh, god!” Loki yelled and ran from the closet. He ran to the bathroom to rinse off the mess, but that was it. His night was over. His summer was over. Tomorrow was moving day, and then Monday was his first day of college.

 

 

 

Thor tossed his textbooks onto the bookshelf of his new dorm room. It was the day before the term started up again. He was a sophomore now. The room was one of the large corner dorm rooms. But unfortunately, that extra room came with a price. He would have a roommate in a room where there was nothing obscuring the view between the beds which were on opposite walls.

  
Thor was still nursing his hangover from the previous night. He couldn’t remember much, but he did remember being with a girl in that closet before passing out. He couldn’t remember her name and he had no clue what she looked like. He hoped he would find her again. There was something about her. Something special enough to pierce through his drunken haze and leave an impression upon his psyche. No girl had ever excited him like that before.

  
It was nearly 5 pm and still, there was no sign of his roommate coming to take over the other half of the room. He smiled, counting himself lucky. It was just as he was about to kick back on his bed for a quick nap that the door burst open. A tall pale twiggy looking young man came in, luggage strap in his mouth and two more being dragged behind him. He dropped all three and put his hands on his hips and took one look at Thor. A devil-may-care smile spread across his face and Thor blushed.

  
“Well now, who might you be?” Loki asked.

  
“Your new roommate. I’m Thor,” he said, sitting up and feeling defensive for some reason. Loki’s voice was smooth, soothing, and confident.

  
“I see,” Loki said cryptically and started to unpack. “I’m Loki. I’m a freshman. You?”

  
“Sophomore.”

  
Loki was wearing skin-tight black jeans which showcased Loki’s firm and pert little ass quite well. Thor knew because Loki kept bending over in front of him repeatedly as he made his bed, folded his clothes, and…is that lace? Thor blinked to clear his mind. Which worked for a moment until Loki removed his button up black dress shirt.

  
“Ah, much better. I was getting all sweaty in that thing,” Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor with a cute little smirk and winked. He had on a black undershirt still, but the skin on his arms and chest was more exposed now. He was so very pale with a sleek runner’s body and a surprisingly large bicep for his scarecrow frame. His long black hair matched his clothing, but his green eyes were stark.

  
“So…are you gay?” Loki asked nonchalantly.

  
“What?! No! I…I like girls,” Thor said. Never in his life ever had anyone ever presumed to ask him that.

  
“Oh. Alright. Well, I am. FYI, this pink sock here, I’ll be putting it on the doorknob when I have company. I’ll be keeping it right here on the shelf. You should put it on the knob too when you are not alone.”

  
“Ok. My roommate last year worked out a similar system, but we hardly ever used it.”

  
“Really? Why is that?”

  
“Well, he usually went back to her place whenever possible,” Thor said.

  
“What about you?” Loki asked.

  
“I was busy with school and studying. I didn’t do too much of that last year. I’m too paranoid I’ll get some girl knocked up, you know?”

  
“It’s called birth control.”

  
“It’s called accidents. I have plenty of time for that later anyway,” Thor said. Loki continued setting up his side of the room.

  
“I’m majoring in sport’s medicine, you?” Thor asked.

  
“I haven’t decided yet. I like chemistry, but I also like history. Actually, I love history but most people who major in that end up being school teachers and I am not up for that. So you’re pre-med then, yeah?”

  
“Yeah. I’ve got a lot of school ahead of me.”

  
Loki continued unpacking which didn’t take long. By the time he finished, he was hungry, so he ordered a pizza and shared it with his new roommate and designated conquest. They sat down next to each other on Loki’s bed and watched old episodes of The Twilight Zone together on Loki’s laptop. He watched Thor out of the corner of his eye. Thor was sending mixed signals and appeared totally unaware. When their gazes met mid-conversation, their eyes locked for a little too long. To Loki that usually meant, let’s fuck. But Thor was deep into dissecting the broader meaning of the episode they’d just watched. Sweet baby gay. Was he or wasn’t he? Or was he bisexual on the straighter end of the curve? He couldn’t be sure, but he decided to make it his mission to talk Thor into fucking his brains out before the year was over.

  
Later when the lights went out, Thor fell asleep to Loki’s steady breathing. He liked his new roommate so far. He seemed…intriguing.


	2. A Moan in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can't catch a break.

The men’s bathroom of the dorm was full the morning of the Homecoming game. Two weeks after the start of school Thor settled back into his school life. But unlike last year, where his roommate was almost never home in the evenings, Loki was always there. He and Loki spent a lot of time hanging out in their room helping each other study, playing video games, and just fucking around in general. But the one thing Thor had not done was touch himself. He had no privacy. Even in the middle of the night, Thor feared Loki would wake to the sound of his skin fapping in the dark.

  
So when his buddy Fandral passed him, dripping wet in nothing but a towel and waved at him, Thor got a confused boner. That’s all it was. Fandral had very nice abs after all. Fandral’s gaze swept downward. Mortified beyond belief, Thor made his excuses.

  
“It’s not you, I was thinking about a girl,” Thor said a little too swiftly.

“Nah, he’s lying. He wants to fuck your brains out,” Loki said as he passed by them both wearing his high school cheerleading outfit.

  
“Ha, ha, very funny Loki,” Thor said as he watched Loki prance to the nearest mirror wearing spiky high heels and carrying a makeup bag. Thor’s pulse quickened and panic set in as his dick got even harder. Fandral was still watching him, his expression getting more disturbed by the second.

  
“What? I haven’t masturbated in two weeks,” Thor said and gestured to Loki.

  
“He is very pretty,” Fandral teased.

  
“Oh, shut up,” Thor pulled the shower curtain back.

  
“Hey Loki, Thor’s got a confused boner. Now’s your chance. He’s rubbing one out while thinking about you,” Fandral yelled over to Loki. Loki looked back at him through the mirror with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

  
“Are you sure about that darling? He seemed rather smitten with you.”

  
“You’re both pretty. Now leave me alone!” Thor shouted. Fandral chuckled and left his friend in peace. Thor washed his hair and tried to ignore his raging cock. He thunked his head against the tiles. He couldn’t masturbate now. Everyone would know. He turned the water cold and bit his lip to restrain his shocked cry from the temperature change.

  
That did the trick. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out.

  
“How do I look?” Loki asked. His hair was curled into romantic ringlets and his makeup was tasteful and well done. Several of the guys whistled at Loki. Others frowned and told him to fuck off.

  
“Um…convincing,” Thor smiled. Loki giggled.

  
“Thanks, I guess,” Loki said. They both stood there for a moment and the silence dragged on. Thor’s cock would not be willed away so easily, and he found it necessary to clasp his hands together in front of his towel to keep it pushed down.

“Well, see you later.”

  
Thor got back in the shower and turned the water back on.

 

 

Thor and Fandral hit up a party at one of the fraternities that night. But for some reason, Thor wasn’t in the mood to drink or flirt. Everyone around him seemed to be cutting loose, but Thor always felt more uptight at social functions like this. Beer usually helped but he didn’t want another hangover. He did get a drink, but he sipped it and avoided the beer bongs and drinking games.

  
Thor felt frustrated. He wanted…wanted to fuck. Yes. He was in the mood but, the girls…they all looked wrong. They were pretty but not the right kind of pretty. A lot of these girls were petite. Very few of them went above 5’ 7”. He wanted a tall, athletic, muscular…no, he liked slender but firm, well-defined muscle. Broader shoulders, well girls didn’t usually have broad shoulders. Some did. He was too damn picky. That was his problem. No wonder he was alone.

  
The music was booming. Plenty of hot girls rubbed up against him and he certainly rubbed back. They were down with doing whatever Thor wanted but he simply wasn’t interested.

  
“Why didn’t you go with that one? Did you see the rack on her?” Fandral asked.

  
“Big boobs aren’t my thing. The natural ones are very saggy. I’m an ass man,” Thor said.

  
“Her ass was great too!”

  
“Yeah, but look man, I don’t need to be making babies with some party slut whose name I don’t even know.”

  
“They give out free condoms at the nurse’s office,” Fandral said.

  
“You’re missing the point.”

  
“No. I don’t think I am.”

  
“I’m done. It’s one in the morning and I’m ready to sleep.”

  
“Oh my god, you are so fucking boring Thor!”

  
“Parties aren’t my thing.”

  
“You’re a fucking grandpa. Suit yourself. More for me,” Fandral said, taking a swig of his beer.

  
“Night Fandral,” Thor took off for his room. As he climbed the stairs he worried about that damn pink sock, but to his relief, his knob was sock free. But when he entered his room, Loki’s hands scurried frantically as his bed sheet came up to his neck and his laptop disappeared beneath the fabric. But the porn video was still playing. Loki fumbled for a moment before getting it to shut off.

  
“You’re early!”

  
“You forgot to put the sock on the knob,” Thor said.

  
“Well…I don’t technically have company.”

  
Thor shut the door and turned the light back off and plopped onto his bed in the dark. “Good night Loki.”

  
Thor put his arm over his eyes and tried his best to ignore the awkward silence coming from the other side of the room. He heard Loki rustling around, putting his laptop away and settling in. But his breathing was stilted and frustrated. A couple of minutes passed. In the darkness, Thor was wide awake. His previous exhaustion disappeared and his cock hung heavy between his thighs. So many firm sweaty bodies had pressed against him tonight. They’d groped his ass, kissed him, and enticed him with promises of even more pleasure.

  
“Thor?”

  
“Yeah, Loki.”

  
“What should our rule about masturbation be?”

  
“I guess, do it in the shower?”

  
“The communal one? That’s even less private. And I can’t watch porn in there.”

  
“No. I suppose not.”

  
“Thor, would you care if I finished? I was so close,” Loki asked. Thor’s cock jerked.

  
“Would you care if I did also? I just turned down a couple of ladies and I could use a rub out too.”

  
“After you,” Loki said. Thor spat in his hand and took hold of his stiffening prick. It was pitch dark in their room and though Thor couldn’t see Loki, he could hear the stilted breaths and fapping skin. Try as Loki did to be silent, a strained groan escaped his throat. Thor gasped. To which, Loki also responded. Each man spurned ever forward by the lustful music of the other. Their paces quickened. Thor’s eyes burned through the darkness trying to see even a glimmer of Loki’s lean silhouette. He reached for the tissue box just in time and spilled into his hand just as Loki’s moans reached their crescendo. Thor rolled onto his side and faced the wall, telling himself that this was college and that it was normal to be curious.


	3. Goodnight

It went unspoken, but Sunday night was wank-off night. In the dark, before the start of the week when thoughts of school and stress might keep them awake, they’d touch themselves. Thor turned the lights out promptly at 10 pm. In the dark, squirting lotion and rasping tissues would give way to slick skin gliding through slick skin. A gasp, a bedspring creak, a grunt and then the panting and moaning started. This was their ritual every week for the first two months of school.

  
Then Halloween happened.

  
“You are adorkable,” Loki said.

  
“You think so?”

  
“It might be a bit insensitive to actual nerds though. Only someone as handsome as you could pull off wearing that as a costume,” he said. Thor wore tan grandpa pants up to his nipples, a short sleeve button-up, and thick-rimmed glasses with tape in the center. The pocket protector finished the look. He smiled at the compliment but looked down, afraid to acknowledge it.

 

“So what are you going to wear? Cheerleader outfit again?” Thor asked.

  
“Nope. I’m going full Rocky Horror Picture Show. I’ve got all the correct lingerie pieces to pull off the look. I even bought an afro wig since my hair can’t get quite that fluffy.” Loki pulled a bag out of the closet and showed the items to Thor. Thor’s smile fell and he cleared his throat.

  
“Well, um…I guess I’ll see you later,” Thor said as Loki started to change his clothes. He met up with Fandral again and by 10 pm Thor was doing candy flavored jello shots and dancing with any girl that asked him. He was having fun until the music changed to something reminiscent of a familiar B movie. Thor turned and saw Loki with a posse of theatre geeks all dressed like the different characters.

  
The crowd loved it. Everyone cheered as the group did their bit. Loki shook his ass in his satin underwear and Thor couldn’t look away. Not even the bad wig could distract from the shapeliness of Loki’s legs in those damn fishnets. The music kept going but changed and the people in the group spread out and dragged others onto the dancefloor. One of Loki’s friends grabbed Thor’s wrist and pulled him in.

  
“Hey,” she said.

  
“Hey. You’re Hilda, right?”

  
“I hate my name. Call me Val. Everyone does,” she said. Thor nodded. They danced together, but never got down and dirty. Thor was too busy looking where Loki went. He was over by the keg, deepthroating a beer funnel to the delight of the crowd.

  
“So, you got a girlfriend?” she asked.

  
“No, I’m single right now.”

  
“You in the market for one?”

  
“Not really. I’m trying to focus on school. I’m pre-med so I study a lot.”

  
“That’s a shame. You’re the hottest guy here,” she said. Thor blushed.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“How about just fun then?”

  
“No. I can’t.”

  
“Can’t? Or don’t want to? It’s okay to say no Thor. I’m not going to bite you or toss my drink in your face.”

  
“I’m just not up for that right now,” he said.

  
“Ok. Well, I guess it’s a good thing I like boys and girls. See you later,” Val said and then danced away to join back with her group. Thor looked around and saw Loki dancing with another man. He didn’t know the guy but already, he knew he didn’t like him. Loki was visibly drunk and this guy was just pawing at him like a piece of meat.

  
Date rape. Not on Thor’s fucking watch.

  
“Hey, Loki!”

 

“Thor! Hey…how did you like the show?” Loki hiccupped. His cheeks were rosy and his movements, while sensual were sloppy.

 

“Hey guy, I saw him first,” said the douchelord dressed like a Viking.

  
“Hey, he’s my roommate.”

  
“So what?”

  
“Boys…boys…,” Loki’s mind wandered off mid-sentence. He looked on the verge of passing out. “Don’t need to fight…” Loki lost his balance and grabbed the shoulder of another dancer to steady himself. Thor looked at Loki’s dance partner. Yeah. Yeah, they did. Douchelord threw the first punch and Thor dodged with an uppercut to his chin and knocked him on his ass. He scooped up Loki and tossed him over his shoulder. The crowd around them backed away and cleared a path to avoid crossfire. Loki’s friends came running.

  
“What’s going on?” Val asked.

  
“Loki’s drunk. Too drunk to consent to a damn thing and asshole over there was waiting for him to pass out.”

  
“Take him home. We’ll take care of him,” Val said. Two Janets already pinned the village pillager to the ground. The walk back to the dorms was a long one and Thor got more than one curious look tossed his way. When they got home, Thor tossed Loki down onto his bed. Loki barely stirred.

  
Loki’s wig had fallen off at some point and his natural tresses fanned out around his head like a sinful halo. A very light snore filtered out of Loki’s lips. He was trussed up tight in his outfit. It looked very uncomfortable so Thor removed Loki’s high heels and placed them by the bed.

  
Then he worried that the fishnets would chafe his legs so he unsnapped the garters and rolled the thigh high stockings gently down to his toes. He cradled each leg as he did so, lifting up at the knee. It was then that Thor saw how smooth Loki’s legs were. He’d shaved. And if Thor’s hand caressed a calf for a little too long, well, who’d know?

  
He then moved upward to remove Loki’s bustier. The snaps opened down the front but Loki had to be sat up to remove it entirely. Thor cuddled Loki against him as he pulled off the garment. Underneath the scent of beer, there was something else. His hair smelled like apples. For the briefest of moments, Thor was able to hold Loki like a cherished loved one before setting him back down and brushing his hair back away from his face. He tucked him in and turned out the light.

  
It’s what any good bro would do.


	4. Thor's Day

It was a beautiful crisp clear autumn morning in the college courtyard. Val sat across from Loki, trying to understand her friend as she sipped her hot coffee. Loki was a horny monkey. And she couldn’t be sure, but the dipshit looked like he was in love. After meeting Thor, yeah, she got it. What’s not to love?

  
“Loki…you understand how profoundly insane your complaint is? Right?”

  
“I was right there! Practically naked! Pretending to be totally passed out drunk. He could have totally had his way with me. I would’ve pretended to have been asleep the whole time.”

  
“And he would’ve done all the work.”

  
“Fuck yeah. Could you imagine? My god…” Loki trailed off.

  
“Yeah but, he rescued you from a date rape and you’re complaining about him NOT date-raping you. Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

  
“I want that dick. I’ve seen it,” he said. Val laughed out loud. “It’s a baby’s arm!”

  
“How do you know? Have you been perving on him in the shower?”

  
“No, but sometimes he’ll sleep commando and get out of bed and slip on his undies when he thinks I’m still asleep.”

  
“So you're perving on him in your room.”

  
“Stop calling me a perv.”

  
“Perv,” she smirked. “Just paint an arrow on your bare ass and bend over in front of him. He’ll get it.”

  
“No, he won’t. What was your take on him last night?”

  
“Hard to read actually. He was very standoffish with me. He was nervous until he went into savior mode. He needs to get laid. The guy screams virgin.”

 

“No! You don’t think?”

  
“I suspect. Thor is afraid of sex. The question is, why?”

  
“He says he’s afraid he’ll get a girl pregnant.”

  
“I don’t know about that.”

  
“I’ll have to go slow with him, gah!” Loki slumped down on the picnic table in defeat. Val shook her head and smiled. What she wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall the first time those two fuck.

 

 

 

Thor snuck out of his room early that morning to avoid Loki. He felt weird about last night and needed some space. He went to the gym and worked out and showered there before going to his classes all day. It was nearly 7 pm before he finally went home.

  
“Ah, there’s my hero!” Loki said brightly.

  
“Hey, Loki.” Thor plastered on a smile.

  
“Hey…something wrong?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me last night. Val told me all about it.”

  
“She’s a cool chick. I like her,” Thor said.

  
“Want me to invite her over for dinner and movies?”

  
“Yeah, that would be great,” Thor said. Loki called her and within a half hour, they all had steaming bowls of ramen in their laps and An Officer and a Gentleman on the computer. Val’s presence put Thor at ease and by the time the movie was over the awkwardness between Thor and Loki was gone.

  
At 10 pm, Thor turned off the light and got into bed. It was Thursday. On Fridays Thor and Loki both had early classes to start their weekend all that much sooner. He closed his eyes and thought about his biology test until Loki’s voice spoke up in the dark.

  
“Thor?”

  
“Yeah, Loki?”

  
“I wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night.”

  
“You’re welcome, Loki.”

  
“You’re a good friend,” Loki’s bed creaked indicating Loki had gotten up. He padded the short distance to Thor’s bed and sat down on the edge. “Val noticed you’re nervous around girls.”

  
“I’m not gay.”

  
“I know you’re not. I also know you’re not a monk. You have a focused drive to succeed. I admire that about you. A great deal actually. I want to take care of you just for tonight.”

  
“Loki, you don’t have to do that. I don’t want you to do that,” Thor said. When Loki responded, the pitch of his voice was changed.

  
“I’m a beautiful woman, and I want to get on my knees and show you my gratitude.”

  
Recognition pierced Thor’s memory and just as quickly as it came, Thor soundly rejected it. But Loki’s husky voice enticed him all the same. Though his denial was great, Thor knew in bones Loki was the one from that first night. The one he thought of every Sunday when he tugged on himself. So when Loki reached for the front of Thor’s pajama pants and pulled Thor’s cock out through the slit, he let him.  
“My hero. My rescuer,” A warm wet hole engulfed him, setting every nerve ending alight. The sloppy slurpy suction, the reverent nuzzles, and the long fingernails raking the skin on his thigh…it was a girl. Yes. Of course, it was. Of course, it was. Loki laved it with his tongue, sucking the helmet as his hand worked the shaft. Thor spread his legs wider and Loki fell in between them on the bed and bobbed his head. Thor couldn't resist dragging his fingers across Loki's scalp, tangling in the strands. His hands thirsted for that intimate touch. And Loki's apple smelling hair begged for it. He braced his hand against his headboard. Loki pulled off for a moment, delaying his release by giving his undercarriage some attention. He nuzzled Thor’s nuts, kissing and licking them as he continued to stroke his cock. He licked that smooth patch of skin between sack and asshole. Kissed it. Teased at going lower and kissing that most sensitive and secret area. He took Thor into his mouth again, burying his nose in Thor’s hairy patch. He constricted his throat muscles and hummed. Thor came in an eager throat and when he was done, Loki kissed, licked, and caressed the softening appendage.

  
“I want to thank you again. Thursdays can you be your day. You’re my friend. My straight friend who wants to stay away from girls and focus on school. Masturbation isn’t enough. I’ll take care of you. Every Thursday for the rest of the year, I’ll curl my hair and put on makeup and a pretty dress, and I’ll suck your dick. The lights can be on or off. Whatever keeps you comfortable.”

  
“Loki, I’m not…you don’t have to do this. What I did…I don’t deserve…”

  
“Yes, you do. You’re a good man. You’re a good bro. What’s a little bro-job between friends? Besides, it’s not gay if you’re the one getting sucked.”

  
“Really?” Thor asked. Loki was actually gay so he’d know the rules on this stuff.

  
“Yes. Every man loves getting sucked but it’s gay when you enjoy doing the sucking. That’s me.”

 

“You won’t tell anyone?”

  
“Never, Thor.”

  
“Thank you, Loki.”

  
“Thank you, Thor. For keeping me safe. You’re a real friend.”


	5. Loki's Day

It was Thursday again, and it was 4:45 pm. Thor rushed back to the dorm hoping Loki would be there. Ready. Waiting. He’d thought about it all day. Thought about whether or not to keep the lights on so he could watch Loki suck his dick. Was that gay? It didn’t matter. No one would ever know. It was a temporary thing. A favor between friends. Just a guy friend helping him through a dry spell.

  
He hoped Loki was wearing those red lace panties he’d spied in the dirty laundry last weekend. He burst through the door and found Loki lying on top of his bed napping in his jeans and t-shirt. Well, he should have known. Thursdays are one of Loki’s hard school days. Plus he couldn’t expect him to be ready to go the second he got home. What else would they do the rest of the night? It would be awkward to have Loki suck his dick and then play videogames like nothing happened. He should wait until it was time to sleep. Then in the morning, he could pretend nothing happened the night before. Yes. Much less awkward.

  
Loki groaned as he sat up and stretched. He must have woken him. Loki smiled that devil-may-care grin, exposing his almost vampire-like canines. It made Thor’s cock twitch.

  
“Well, good afternoon. Happy Thursday,” Loki raked his eyes up and down Thor with some curiosity, gauging his mood.

  
“And um…good Thursday noon, I mean good Thursday, afternoon! Good afternoon!” Thor fidgeted for a moment and then tossed his damn backpack onto his bed. Loki had to refrain from rolling his eyes in amusement.

  
“Happy Thor’s day. Come here.” Loki said “here” so quietly that Thor could only move forward and obey. Thor stood right in front of Loki’s bed and Loki pushed himself to the edge and unzipped Thor’s fly. He wasn’t wearing makeup or a dress and the lights were on. But all those details melted away. They didn’t matter when Loki’s tongue did that thing where it swirled around his helmet and lapped at the bead of pre-cum pearling on his tip. Loki’s fingers had a spidery quality that sent a shiver up Thor’s spine.

  
Thor’s intake of breath stilted. He couldn’t look away. Nor did Loki, whose beautiful reverent eyes looked up at him with such joy. His mouth full of cock.

  
“Oh SHIT!” Thor came suddenly, prematurely without giving Loki any warning. But Loki collected Thor’s cum in his mouth and opened wide to show him the white pool seated on his tongue. He swallowed.

  
“You taste amazing, in case you were curious. You’ll have to pardon me but I have my own needs to see to,” Loki said reaching for the front of his own jeans. A pang of guilt racked Thor then. Loki had just done him a solid. Shouldn’t he do something? He didn’t want to suck Loki’s dick in return. That would make him gay. He can’t do that. But maybe…a hand job? A bro-job. Yeah. Just helping out his buddy who helped him.

  
“Wait.” Thor sat down on Loki’s bed. “Maybe. Maybe I could touch you?”

  
“Touch me?”

  
“You know, jerk you off.”

  
“Your skill with the spoken word doth swoons me. But yes, I’d like that very much.” Loki leaned back and reached over to the side table and picked up his lotion bottle. He gave it to Thor and put his hands behind his head, lounging like an expectant cat.

  
“I…”

  
“You’re a good bro, Thor.”

  
“Yeah. I am,” Like a mechanic popping the hood, Thor pulled out Loki’s dick without ceremony, lubed up his hand and started stroking. He locked eyes with Loki. There was a challenge in them. An unspoken smugness telling Thor that he couldn’t possibly pleasure him as well a real gay man could.

  
Challenge accepted. Thor used his considerable strength to beat Loki’s meat into submission. He dominated the pretty dick, delighted in how pale the shaft was and how rosy the tip. Loki braced his hands against the wall and headboard. He gasped. He groaned. His pupils blew wide and his head tossed back. He spread his legs wider and then…

  
“Thor! Oh! Thor…Thor…Thor…gonna cum…gonna cum…oh…ah!” Loki’s voice shrilled high and sweet. So pretty, almost feminine. “So good…oh…fuck. Fuck me! Fuck me…I’d be so tight for you. You could cum inside me as much as you want. Creampie my asshole Thor!” Loki yelled as he squirted all over Thor’s hand. Some of it also landed on Loki’s favorite t-shirt. Loki took it off and let Thor use it as a towel to wipe off his hand.

  
Loki came down from his high, panting and watching Thor for changes in demeanor. Thor had his back to him. It was back. The gay panic. He’d said too much and Thor was about to retreat to safety. He had to say something. Do something.

  
He stripped down to his underwear, a pair of red lacey assless panties, got on all fours on his bed and pointed his bare ass towards Thor.

  
“Thor,” Loki said to get his attention. Thor looked back and his eyes grew as big as saucers.

  
“Fuck me like a prison bitch,” Loki grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them wide. Thor’s hard cock was at his entrance in seconds. He pushed in and in the hour that followed, Loki’s mind was lost to an onslaught of fullness. Each man drenched in sweat and fucking like they were competing in a marathon, Thor let loose a lifetime of pent up desire. He raked his fingernails now Loki’s back leaving bright pink trails behind. He yanked Loki up by his hair and bit his shoulder and then finally kissed him.

  
He sunk in deep one last time and filled Loki. His hand rested on the curve of Loki’s lower belly. He could feel himself through Loki’s abdomen. It made him groan into Loki’s sweet mouth. When he pulled out Loki bent over again and presented his leaking hole to Thor’s eyes. The white cream of his seed framed a pretty ring around the gaping puffy opening. Strings of sticky cum pearled and oozed down, messing Loki’s thighs.

  
“It feels so good to fuck raw and cum hard while buried deep, doesn’t it? Can’t do that with a girl, now can you?”

  
“No one can know. Promise me! Promise me you won’t tell a soul!”

  
“For that magical cock of perfection, I’ll do anything you ask.” Loki got up and stood in front of Thor. His body glistening with sweat and his legs squelching with their combined fluids. Loki leaned into Thor’s ear and whispered.

  
“I have a gift for you,” Loki walked over to the closet and pulled out a little bag. In it were a little anal vibrator and a remote control that looked like a key fob. Loki turned around and made a show of letting the vibrator slip inside of him and disappearing. He handed the control to Thor.

  
“There now. You get to control when and where I cum. Daddy.”


	6. Oh I can't get you out of my head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy you're all I think about, think about...la la la, la la la la la

How many times had they had sex? What counted as sex? Thor was in a fever dream. He couldn’t stop. Where was Loki right now? It was 10:32 am. He’d be halfway between building two and building three. Thor pulled out the key fob and turned it on for precisely five minutes and forty-five seconds. Just enough to make Loki late for class. Just enough to force him to stop walking and sit wherever he was and cross his legs. Just enough to make him hard but not long enough to make him cum, make him distracted, make him eager.

  
One more hour and they could meet back at their room for more sex. More, always more. New. Different. And what shall he tease today? Loki’s nipples looked so suckable. And he’d have to get his fill today for tomorrow Loki and Thor would be parting ways for Thanksgiving weekend.

  
It was two weeks ago that Loki had given him the fob and called him Daddy. And why did that pet name cause such a dark lustful streak to rage through his soul? The more Loki submitted the more Thor wanted to explore and experiment. Loki begged so sweetly.

  
“Hey, you coming to the kegger tonight?” Fandral asked.

  
“No, I need to pack for my trip home.”

  
“Pack? How long will that take you? Five minutes? Come out with me.”

  
“I can’t. I’m busy.”

  
“Busy doing what? You haven’t hung out with me in three weeks.”

  
“I have plans.”

  
“You have a girlfriend. Don’t you?”

  
“No.”

  
“Bullshit.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
“Fine. Don’t tell me,” Fandral said. He pouted for a moment. “You could at least tell me her name.”

  
“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Thor chuckled and rolled his eyes.

  
“What? Boyfriend then? You banging your roommate?” Fandral asked in jest. But Thor’s face betrayed him. His eyes went wide and his defenses went up.

  
“No!” his voice went up in a lilt.

  
“Okay, okay, fine. Stay home and be boring,” Fandral said and turned his head forward to watch the teacher. But he side-eyed Thor. The seed of suspicion now planted.

  
Class ended and Thor power marched back to his room, his cock already stiffening the closer he got. Loki was there, on his knees already, naked and stroking his cock as the vibrator tortured him.  
“Please, Daddy! I need to cum!”

  
“Suck.” The lewd zipper noise gave way to sloshing suction and hollowed out cheeks. Loki was so generous and enthusiastic, but Thor didn’t want to cum this way, and Loki needed his reward. “Enough.” Thor stripped off his clothes and pulled out the wooden desk chair and sat in it. “Ride me.”

  
Loki climbed on, sitting in Thor’s lap, facing him. He sunk his ass down until he bottomed out and Thor kissed him. Loki rolled his hips, and Thor’s snapped upward. He was speared upon Thor’s mighty shaft, ass split open by the great girth, sliding upward.

  
How loud were they being? How many times had Loki moaned Thor’s name? Surely the decibels of Loki’s cheeks slapping against Thor’s thighs was enough to pierce through the thin dormitory walls and disturb their neighbors.

  
“Thor…Thor…”

  
“Loki…” Thor came, filing and spilling.

  
Knock. Knock.

  
Fandral burst through the door where he saw Loki’s gaping leaking hole perched above Thor’s softening cock. The men embracing, looking at him in shock. Fear filled Thor’s eyes.

  
“It’s not what it looks like!” Thor yelled. Fandral, shocked but less surprised than he expected, closed the door and left. Loki jumped up out of Thor’s lap.

  
“Not what it looks like? Really, Thor? Even now, after you’ve fucked me in the ass at least a dozen times, are you still going to deny that you’re gay?”

  
“I’m not gay.”

  
“You know what? I’ve coddled you long enough. Figure yourself out already. I’m going to class.” Loki yanked his clothes on in a huff and left just as furiously. Thor sat there in a panic. He pulled out his phone and called Fandral. He had to stop this from getting out.

  
“Fandral!”

  
“Oh my god, Thor!” Fandral started in with a laugh in his voice, the shock still new.

  
“It’s not what it looks like!”

  
“Ha! Not what it looks like? Like you just fucked your roommate in the ass. Your gay roommate? Well, lover now.”

  
“He’s not my lover! He’s just…he’s a good friend. He’s helping me out, that’s all.”

  
“At least you didn’t lie to me about not having a girlfriend. It’s a boyfriend.”

  
“He’s not my boyfriend!”

  
“Oh, come off it Thor! You’re gay!”

  
“He’s just a friend. A bro. It’s a bromance. He’s just helping me get off.”

  
“Thor, how many times has Loki helped you ‘get off’?”

  
“Seventeen.”

  
“Thor. Buddy. That’s not a bromance. That’s not a friendship. That’s at the very least, friends with benefits, but Loki is your lover. You’re gay.”

  
“No. I can’t be gay!” Thor’s voice broke.

  
“Why not?”

  
“My father will disown me,” Thor sat down on his bed and cried into the phone.

  
“Is Loki still there?”

  
“He left. He’s angry with me.”

  
“I’m coming back. I’ll be right there.” Fandral turned around and ran back to Thor’s room. He knocked again, this time softer, before letting himself in. Thor’s face still had Loki’s smeared red lipstick covering his mouth area and neck. The room had that gamey smell of sweat and sex, and Thor’s face was red from crying.

  
“He’ll never condone me. If he ever finds out I’ll lose my inheritance. My schooling. Everything I have, he’ll take it from me.”

  
“Welcome to the closet Thor. You’re firmly in it. Have you told Loki any of this?”

  
“No.”

  
“You should. Loki of all people will understand your predicament.”

  
“I don’t think his family rejects him the way mine will.”

  
“Has he told you?”

  
“No, but he talks about his family a lot. His mom mostly.”

  
“How much do you really know about Loki?”

  
“I know a lot about him, his favorite movies, and colors, and dreams. I don’t know his history though.”

  
“How do you feel about him?”

  
“I…I can’t get him out of my head. He’s so damn beautiful. And smart, and funny. He makes me laugh so damn much and he, he’s always doing sweet little things for me. Like he’ll copy something at the library for me without me even asking because he knows what I’m studying this week. And he always thinks about me when he’s out grocery shopping.”

  
“So how long have the two of you been…?”

  
“A couple of weeks now, and before that we’d been masturbating in the dark, listening to each other and then Halloween happened and Loki sucked my dick and it went from there.”

  
“So you’ve been attracted to him from the start?”

  
“Yes. He’s been so patient with me. Letting me lie to myself. He knew exactly what I needed to hear.”

  
“You care about him.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“It’s not just sex.”

  
“No. It’s not.”

  
“I think it’s about time you told him so.”

 


	7. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Thor called Loki, but he didn’t answer. Classes were over. It was 7 pm and he had not returned to their room to collect his luggage for his Thanksgiving trip home. Thor went out looking for him at all of Loki’s favorite places but couldn’t find him. So he went looking for Val.

                “He’s not here,” she said.

                “Was he?”

                “Yeah. You should check your room. I think he went back there to get his stuff.” She closed the door and Thor turned on his heels and ran out of the building back to his own. But by the time he got there, Loki’s bag was gone. He wouldn’t see him again until after the holiday.

                Thor tried calling him again, but Loki’s phone wasn’t accepting calls. He’d been blocked. Defeated, he spent the remainder of the evening alone and dreamt that Loki was far away, calling out to him but no matter how hard Thor ran he never got any closer.

Thor woke up in a cold sweat the next morning, feeling even more unnerved. He called a cab to take him to the train station. His home was 2 hours away. It was about noon when he arrived and Frigga was waiting for him.

                “Sweetheart! Have you gotten even taller?”

                “Just broader. I put on more muscle,” Thor smiled with pride and kissed her on the cheek. He wrapped his great bear arms around her and squeezed her making her squawk at him.

                “You’ll snap me in two if you press any harder,” Frigga looked into her son’s eyes and saw that his smile wasn’t in them. “Thor is something wrong?”

                “No,” he lied. “School stress. The typical stuff. Please tell me you made Pumpkin Dump Cake.”

                “Yes. I didn’t forget,” she said. They climbed into the family car and John, the family chauffeur started for home.

                “Your father should be arriving home later this evening. He’s been in France galivanting with Devin Surtur. He wants to own a vineyard.”

                “I thought we already owned a vineyard.”

                “Yes, well apparently American vineyards don’t count. He wants a French one.”

                “Mom, do you ever think we have too much money?”

                “We are very fortunate. It’s a good thing too. Your father’s taste for gold plated everything is an expensive one.”

                “What would you do if we didn’t have all of this money?” Thor asked.

                “Thor, what’s this about? I can tell that something is bothering you.”

                “I just…I need to know that I can make it on my own in the world. Without dad’s money.”

                “Ah. You make me very proud. I’m glad you understand the value of a dollar this early. If it weren’t for me, you father would’ve burned through all of his money years ago. But you needn’t worry about that right now. School is difficult enough without having to worry about paying the rent. And medical school is a worthy endeavor and probably the best thing your father’s money ever bought.”

                “What if he stopped it?”

                “Stopped it? What do you mean?”

                “What if I made him angry?”

                “Thor, what have you done?”

                “It’s not what I’ve done…”

                “What is it? Drugs? Theft? Did you kill someone during a hazing ritual?”

                “Mom I’m not even in a frat. No.”

                “Then what?”

                “I…it doesn’t matter.”

                “Thor.”

                “Mom just let it go. Forget I said anything. It’s only an issue if I make it one.”

                “It’s not like you to keep secrets from me.”

                “I’ll tell you one day. When I don’t need dad’s money anymore.”

                “You’re not in trouble with the law are you?”

                “No, mom. It’s nothing like that.”

                “Alright. I won’t pry.”

                The drive home to the estate was short. The heavenly scent of turkey and pumpkin practically punched Thor in the stomach, which growled a loud demand. Not caring about manners, Thor’s big fingers dove at the hors d’oeuvers tray and he snatched up a deviled egg and five black olives before Frigga could swat his hand.

                “It’s not the time for that yet,” Frigga glowered at him but there was no real anger behind it. She beckoned him to follow her to the lounge where she poured her son a healthy glass of scotch with only one measly ice cube to thin it out.

                “Is this how you plan to loosen my tongue?” Thor asked before taking a sip.

                “It works on your father,” Frigga sat next to Thor on the sofa and grabbed a remote control. The curtains closed and the lights dimmed as a large television screen lowered down from the ceiling.

                “That Christmas leg lamp movie is playing on repeat all day today.”

                “My favorite,” Thor said. Frigga curled up next to her big baby boy and the two of them watch the movie through about two and half times until a familiar voice echoed from down the hall.

                “Thor?!” Odin yelled.

                “In here father!” After an exchange of hugs and general banter about Thor’s grades, dinner was finally served. As usual, the cook and the servants outdid themselves. Everything was beautifully decorated and polished and sparkling. But in Thor’s heart, he felt no joy.

                “Thor, my boy. You seem troubled.”

                “No dad, I’m fine,” Thor avoided meeting Odin’s eye. Odin chewed his food and studied his child who seemed like a wounded warrior wearing melancholy like an armor.

                “You broke up with a girl recently, didn’t you?” Odin asked. Thor’s chin tilted up in surprise and Odin chuckled at him. “I can always tell when it’s women troubles! What did you do? You didn’t cheat on her did you?”

                “No, dad. Um, we had a fight right before vacation and we were angry when we last saw each other.

                “It was about meeting us, wasn’t it? Well, go on then! What’s her name?”

                “Dad, I didn’t want to bring her home,” Thor lied.

                “Ah, I see. You weren’t ready for that level of the relationship and she’s angry with you and now you’re wondering if you made a mistake?” Odin asked. Thor didn’t know what else to do but go with his father’s assumptions, so he nodded.

                “You didn’t. You made the right choice. Trust your instincts, my son. And you are too young yet to settle down. Get your fun in now while you can.”

                “Odin, please. Our son is clearly heartbroken. How do you feel about her?”

                “Well…” Thor paused to think about his wording carefully, “…I’ve only known her since the start of this school year, so less than three months. But she makes me feel…like…sunshine and…confused and…like I can’t breathe when she’s angry with me. And I haven’t told her…and we fought…and now I don’t know if she’ll want me anymore.”

                “Oh, sweetheart! You’ll make it right my son. I know you will,” Frigga reached for Thor’s hand and squeezed it, giving him an assuring smile as she always did. They finished dinner and Odin put on the football game. For a short while, Thor felt everything would be alright until…

                “Ah! You ball cupping faggot son of a bitch! Your mother was a cock sucking whore!” Odin was on his feet yelling at the screen. And while Odin’s harmless locker room talk was currently pointed at an athlete on screen, it wasn’t the first time Odin had used such derogatory terms in Thor’s presence.

                “Dad, I’m going to bed. I ate a lot of turkey and I had a long trip.”

                “Okay, son. You go ahead. Call that girl you can’t stop thinking about.” Odin hugged him and Thor smiled. He marched to his room and pulled out his phone and tried desperately to reach Loki. He was still blocked. Thor sighed and flopped onto his bed. He didn’t sleep well, despite the turkey and the following day he spent with his parents though they could tell he was not happy. When Sunday came Thor asked to be taken to the station that morning instead of waiting until the afternoon. Odin hugged him and wished him well, but it was Frigga that rode with him in the car to meet the train.

                “So, what’s his name?” Frigga asked.

                “Mom?”

                “You think I don’t know my own son?” Frigga asked. “Oh sweetheart, I’ve always been a little suspicious about you.”

                “Does dad know?”

                “No. Thankfully your father is oblivious and he needs to remain that way. I’m glad you lied to him. He’s set in his ways and you’re right to worry about him overacting. I’ll work on him. Somehow. I’ll have to be subtle about it. But you need to lie better. At least until you are done with school and I’ve had a chance to buy you a proper Manhattan apartment, understand?”

                “You think he’d really cut me off?”

                “I know he would. For a while at least, until his deathbed and then maybe regret might make him recant, but you and I both know that is unlikely.”

                “I love you, mom.”

                “I love you too. When you’re ready to introduce him to “your parents” just let me know. I’d love to meet the young man that has my son so twisted up in knots.”

 

Loki knocked on the Dorm Supervisor’s door but as expected, he wasn’t home yet. His request for a new room assignment would have to wait, and that meant he’d have to confront Thor and the awkwardness that awaited them. He considered begging Val to let him bunk for the night but she and Sif had hit it off and he’d be vagina blocking…cunt blocking…clit blocking? Cunt blocking. No…they’d punch him in the face for that. Clit blocking. Yep. That’s the one.

Fuck.

Fucking awkward homo Thor and his stupid no homo bro bullshit. He’d created this monster. He was going to have to end it. He walked back towards his room and blocking the door was Thor. He looked so dapper in his wool trench coat. Charcoal grey and slightly damp, he looked the tragic figure that had ducked in from the rain.

Loki folded his arms around himself and lifted his nose.

“Thor.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Boyfriend! I don’t think so!” Loki’s eyes were on fire as he stalked toward Thor with his pointer finger ready to stab him in the heart.

“I’m gay,” Thor said quietly. Loki stopped right in front of him.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m gay.”

“A little louder please?”

“I’M GAYYYYYYY! I’m a rainbow wearing, cock sucking, bend me over and pound me in the ass GAYYY!”

“Are you now? Since when? And with whom?”

“You. I want it to be you.”

Loki folded his arms again and looked away. “You hurt me. You treated me like a sex toy…like a…like a dirty secret! I am nothing to be ashamed of!”

“I know. I wasn’t ready. My family…my dad…I come from a wealthy family. But my dad is a homophobe and if he found out about me, he’d cut me off. I wouldn’t be able to finish medical school let alone be able to afford living here without working 2 jobs and skipping meals. I wouldn’t be able to spend so much time with you. My mom knows about me. She figured me out. I want you to meet her.”

“Whoa! Slow down little gayby. You don’t go from dumping me, bared assed onto the floor and denying me, to taking me home to meet mom. There’s a whole lot of middle there that you’re skipping. Haven’t you ever dated anyone?”

“No. Not really. I’m not good at relationships. Probably because they were all girls,” Thor said. Loki facepalmed. “So…how does gay dating work? Is it different from regular dating? Do I hold the door open for you?”

“There are no rules Thor. We just kind of do whatever the fuck we want. What works for us.”

“So, can I hold the door for you?” Thor unlocked their room and opened it.

“Did you really mean all those things you said? Before? About me, being your first and all?”

“Every word.” Thor pushed the door open and invited Loki to enter. Loki stood there a moment, using the pause to let the rest of his anger bleed out into the hallway.

“Alright. But tonight, you’re doing all the gay work. You’re sucking, you’re bottoming, and you’re doing it all in lacey lingerie.”

“Ok.”


End file.
